


A Foz das Carpas

by MrIf



Category: One Piece
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Dog Fighting, Drama, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Issues, M/M, Politics, Post-War, Pre-War, War
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26903296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrIf/pseuds/MrIf
Summary: Rio abaixoCarpas voam para elaFoz sem finalOs artistas entoavam poemas sobre os diabólicos feitos de feitiçariaEm cima do fogaréuÁgua ferveBruxas trapaceiamAs pessoas sussurravam como os Kouzuki se venderam ao diabo para ganhar numa guerra épica a muito travadaDragão rei caiMoscas estragam paísVerdadeiros protegemEcoa sobre o povo o clamor nacionalista e a repulsa por quem os governaFogo sobeNoite de traiçõesAmanhecer de sangueEram tempos perigosos, a promessa de revolta estava sempre nos lábios das pessoas do país de Wano.O que essas pessoas não sabiam é que mais do que guerras, bruxarias e traições, essa é uma história sobre as expectativas do amanhã
Relationships: Kouzuki Hiyori/OC, Kouzuki Oden/Amatsuki Toki, Kozuki Hiyori & Kozuki Momonosuke & Kozuki Oden & Kozuki Toki
Collections: Inktober 2020





	1. Oasis oculto

**Author's Note:**

> Pois é, cá estou, postando mais uma fanfic. Dessa vez de um anime que eu nunca postei, mas isso não interessa. O que é interessante dizer é que esta fanfic é parte do Inktober, assim sendo, outros trinta capítulos serão postados antes do final de outubro, ou assim deve ser. Em fato, postarei um capítulo por semana enquanto corro para escrever os trinta e um capítulos em off, mas creio que até o dia 20 os capítulos estejam sendo lançados diariamente e mais de um por dia, uma vez que até lá eu já terei terminado a fic. Também não adicionarei nenhuma capa aos capítulos nem à fic pois ainda não tive tempo de desenha-las, mas logo elas estarão prontas e eu avisarei quando eu posta-las. Até lá, nos vemos nas notas finais, onde guardo algumas explicações. Boa leitura, e boa quinta.

Agachou-se, respirou fundo e, com o máximo de força que suas pernas podiam exercer, lançou-se ao ar visando uma grande rocha pontuda que estava a um cavalo de distância a sua frente e também a um cavalo de altura acima donde estava.

Não foi uma boa ideia.

O ar faltou-lhe quando sentiu a parte pontiaguda do rochedo acertar-lhe na boca do estômago. Por pouco não pôs para fora o pouco que havia comido naquele dia. Teve aind que se segurar agarrando-se a pedra como pôde, a ponta de seus dedos esbranquiçando-se conforme apertava a superfície escorregadia e rochosa.

Acabou por dependurar-se na ponta daquele pico, abaixo de seus pés a encosta da montanha mostrava-se de prontidão para uma queda áspera. Não perdurou neste estado, porém. Debatendo suas finas canelas contra o ar, conseguiu, com a força de seus braços juvenis, erguer-se e se colocar sobre a pedra que lhe golpeara.

Uma bela conquista que não veio sem custos. Viu como as unhas de suas mãos lascaram no seu agarre e agora pingavam sangue. Não se importou, claro.

Apenas cuspiu sobre suas feridas como uma forma rudimentar de tratá-las e avançou em sua aventura.

Inclinou-se sobre a parede montanhosa e subiu, pulando de pedra em pedra com uma agilidade quase infantil, galgando rapidamente seu caminho até um pequeno oasis: por entre as rochas um punhado de terra um pouco maior casa pequena escondia-se, e de sua terra brotara uma macieira cujo tronco crescera retorcido e torto pelo vento, mas seus galhos assanhavam-se para longe de forma espalhafatosa, derramando por sobre a rocha seus frutos maduros apenas para que eles se esmaguem na queda.

Tomou do chão uma das maçãs que caíram no pé de sua arvore e a limpou no kimono que vestia. Mastigou enquanto observava a vista privilegiada da Capital das Flores. Dali dava para ver a cidade inteira e de quebra dava para enxergar boa parte do castelo, que ficava apenas um pouco mais acima da altura de seus olhos.

Wano era lindo nessa época do ano.

O sol ainda estava nascente por aquelas horas e dava para ver como os primeiros raios do dia cruzavam o céu, dando-lhe um aspecto róseo-arroxeado, colorindo de laranja somente o topo do Fuji e a folhagem mais superficial da grande cerejeira que sustentava o castelo.

Respirou fundo e deixou o alvorecer para outro hora. Haveria sempre um outro dia para admirar o nascer do sol.

Atirou colina abaixo os restos da maçã que comia, levantou-se e olhou ao redor. Fechou seus olhos e respirando profundamente o ar matinal, podendo sentir os mais diversos aromas daquela encosta.

Conseguia sentir o aroma de terra úmida subindo de seus pés, o cheiro forte de maçãs podres e folhas em decomposição abaixo da curta relva que rodeava a macieira. Um forte odor de condimentos e ervas fervidas avançava do oeste conforme a cidade aos poucos despertava.

Do leste o aroma arbóreo reinava juntamente com a terra. Do norte uma leve brisa pulverizava um perfume de cerejeira e água, mas não era o que buscava.

Sua resposta estava no sul.

Tímido, encoberto por uma poeira que irritava-lhe o faro, um rastro de maresia e limo denunciava um poço oculto pelos pedregulhos, escondendo-se longe da vista de todos.

Mal tinha aberto os olhos quando disparou.

Pulava por entre as pedras com determinação, um olhar afiado cortando toda a paisagem a procura de uma abertura, por menor que fosse.

Quase caíra ao frenar-se de supetão ao encontra-la muito acima de onde estava. Se tratava de uma brecha minúscula de onde uma pedra claramente havia caído.

Não havia, no entanto, um caminho de pedras que lhe permitisse ir de onde estava até a pequena fenda. Tudo que havia entre lá e aqui era um pedaço de terra seca e escorregadia.

Refletiu por alguns segundos sobre o que fazer, tentando encontrar uma maneira de fazer seu caminho morro acima de forma segura. Poderia dar a volta por toda a montanha até o cume e descer para dentro do buraco, mas isso levaria muito tempo.

Haviam lhe dito para levar equipamento de escalada, mas ignorara esse detalhe antes de sair de casa. Escalar com suas mãos e pernas não era uma opção viável. Não quando sua mão já estava ferida e a terra deslizava com o simples toque da planta de seu pé.

Suspirou e largou sua parva resistência.

Agachou-se.

Pôde ouvir suas unhas arranhando a superfície pedregosa, sentindo como a batata espremia-se e contrai-se de forma quase dolorosa. Seus calcanhares ergueram-se do chão, empurrando suas coxas e levantando seus quadris enquanto usava suas mãos para apoiar-se no chão.

Respirou fundo.

Num segundo estava o equivalente à três andares acima no ar, o vento uivando por suas orelhas e beijando sua alva tez.

E logo recordou-se porque não gostava de usar tanto de sua força nas pernas para saltos.

Havia passado da entrada por alguns meros dedos. Ainda assim, foi o suficiente para se desequilibrar.

Quando o chão chamou-lhe de volta pelo peso, tentou equilibrar-se na borda da brecha pelas pontas de seus dedos e falhou miseravelmente.

Derrapou então num grito surdo e sem som. Lama subindo da pedra úmida, cercando seu corpo e invadindo-lhe a narina. A sua frente tudo que parecia haver era a escuridão infinita e uma queda sem fim. Podia ouvir seu kimono rasgando-se e suas costas começando a raspar contra a terra.

Virou e desviou de um obstáculo que quase atropelara. E depois de outro. E de outro. E outro mais.

Sentiu um frio assolar-lhe a barriga quando o chão acabou e despencou pelo que pareceram ser horas antes de acabar afundando no que parecia ser uma lagoa interna numa espécie de caverna subterrânea.

Tudo foi do completo breu para um clarão.

A água era límpida e peixes fugiam.

Um misto de água doce e salgada invadiu-lhe a boca e de repente já não tinha forças.

A última coisa que via era o teto rochoso da caverna enquanto sua mente lentamente apagava-se.

Esse era o fim...

—KOIKO!!!


	2. Caça ao Tesouro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ontem fez seis meses que eu perdi minha mãe e sendo bem sincero, eu ainda me sinto bem merda. Tipo, bem bosta mesmo. Não sei mais o que tem ou não sentido. Não sei se algo tem sentido de fato. De qualquer jeito, ignorando os problemas do autor, que realmente não importam, o próximo capítulo sai dia 21. Se tudo acontecer como planejado, a partir dai os capítulos devem sair diariamente. Mais de um por dia, inclusive, considerando que eu estou escrevendo trinta e um capítulos. Ainda é cedo pra falar sobre as capas, mas adianto que eu provavelmente não consiga desenhar todas sem invadir a primeira semana de Novembro. Enfim, não importa. Boa leitura.

O som da água se agitando ao seu redor era semelhante ao de canhões, foi o que pensou ao atirar-se naquela espécie de lagoa entrada engrutada.

Podia ver que nas partes rasas que alguns peixes tão pequenos quanto as palmas de suas mãos pareciam mordiscar o chão em busca do que lhes enchesse as barrigas. Algumas braçadas mais ao fundo habitavam peixes maiores que seus braços. Ai mais ao fundo pareciam viver já peixes maiores que si mesmo, movendo-se tal como sombras no escuro.

Depois de inspecionar superficialmente as águas, subiu para recuperar o fôlego.

Apesar de toda terra e raízes presas ao teto e de toda poeira que se desprendia das paredes, o ar daquele local era incrivelmente limpo e a gruta era incrivelmente maior do que se poderia imaginar caber num simples pico rochoso.

E pensar que essa beleza natural se escondia debaixo da Capital das Flores.

O palácio do Shogun caberia inteiro no espaço que havia entre o nível da água até o teto da fissura, apesar de que seria apertado demais.

Não havia muito espaço horizontal ali.

A falha geológica era como uma barbatana de enguia: uma longa e estreita faixa que se estendia metros e mais metros acima de suas cabeças e assim se seguia sinuosamente sem fim para o norte e para o sul.

Koiko jazia de seu afogamento no único pedaço de chão firme que podia-se usar para se manter de pé era uma rebarba saliente de pedra e terra que se desgarrava do paredão terroso que escondia este oasis da Capital das Flores. Não havia com que preocupar-se, no entanto, pois por mais lento que fosse, não tardaria para que Tanishi chegasse ali.

Seus amigos poderiam cuidar de si mesmos.

Com uma última inspirada, submergiu e afastou-se da borda. Haviam ali apenas duas fontes de luz: as pequenas frestas que haviam espalhadas pelo teto muito acima e uma única e tortuosamente longa abertura que iniciava-se na parede oposta, que parecia se estender até o mar.

Com isso, podia explorar um pouco mais a caverna inundada, vasculhando o chão alagado a procura do menor reluzir. Conforme mergulhava, se cercava dos mais diversos cardumes, peixes de todas as cores e tamanhos pareciam surgir da água salgada e doce. Se quisesse, bastava o mínimo de agilidade para fechar as mãos num agarre firme para pegar um truta grande o bastante para o almoço, mas não o interessava pescar em águas tão rasas.

Seu objetivo eram os peixes grandes que viviam bem mais abaixo.

E assim, desceu, mais e mais fundo.

Não havia som que ecoasse nas profundas e escuras águas da caverna, mesmo que houvesse ali som, seus tímpanos já há muito haviam se ensurdecido quando a água havia entupido-lhe os ouvidos, lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos conforme os mesmo se irritavam com o sal presente na água, obrigando-o à passar parte do tempo com os olhos fechados, abrindo-os esporadicamente aqui e ali.

A água movia-se suavemente, como se pequenas correntezas o acertassem por todo o corpo e de todas as partes, anunciando a presenças dos peixes grandes que procurava. Chegou até mesmo à sentir o que parecia ser a carícia de uma nadadeira do seu tamanho trespassando–lhe pelas costas.

Um arrepio fúnebre percorreu-lhe a espinha trazendo-lhe um medo instintivo. Nesse ponto, os peixes já tinham tamanho o suficiente para dar-lhe cabo com não mais que uma dentada e esse pensamento não podia afligi–lo e fascina–lo mais.

Fascinava–o que, da mesma forma que haviam homens para comer os peixes que neste mundo havia, haviam também peixes para comer os homens que este mundo habitavam.

Em fato, haviam até mesmo peixes capazes de devorar vilas inteiras numa mera mordiscada, como se não passassem de uma fugida, um lanche que se pudesse beliscar antes do almoço.

Que mundo aterrorizante e assustador.

Apesar de que era impensável que tal mal pudesse afligir um homem de sua família. Em seus tempos áureos, seu pai poderia atirar–se ao mar revolto por dias a fio e retornar carregando suprimento para o país inteiro por algumas semanas.

O dia que dissessem que um Kouzuki fora devorado por um peixe, o nome da família claramente cairia em desgraça.

Melhor não ser ele a piada da casa.

Conforme as profundezas da caverna pareciam se estender ad eternum, um frio profano se apossava de sua tez e rastejava por sua derme, infiltrando-se em seu ser e anestesiando-o para qualquer sensação.

Já não sentia o toque, tão pouco sabia dizer o quão afundo estava naquele buraco cuja luz não era permitida entrar, nem poderia dizer por quanto tempo era possível continuar mergulhando.

Sentia-se um fantasma de outro plano, uma assombração à ser assombrada pela realidade.

E a realidade o assustava em demasia. Sempre o assustou. Naquela opressora escuridão, sua imaginação começava a dar forma ao nada, e logo se via só contra si mesmo.

Podia ver no vazio o olhar de escárnio e desprezo que homens e mulheres lhe davam quando achavam que ele não estava olhando. Podia sentir o ódio naqueles que não se importavam e demonstrar seu desgosto publicamente. Podia ouvir os sussurros maldizendo-lhe um demônio, as praguejadas à sua família.

E então havia sua família. Nove bainhas vermelhas que não lhe serviam de qualquer conforto, uma irmã completamente crescida que já não era tão próxima de si pois tinha que arcar com as preparações para se tornar a esposa de algum garoto sobrevivente dos Fuugetsu. E ainda havia o casamento arranjado com a filha do Lord Yasue. Casar com uma criança!, um homem completamente crescido! Isso fazia seu sangue fervilhar. Como era possível que...!

-Momonosuke!- a voz de sua mãe em tom de repreensão surgiu espiada através do silêncio e toda a sua raiva morreu.

Tudo que restava no silêncio de sua mente eram as vozes gritando por sangue.

Eis que surge a sua frente o que buscava.

Com um brilho avermelhado que reluzia ao vazio estavam as ovas. Centenas, gigantescas, e hipnotizantes.

E então, sobre elas surge a luz.

E os dentes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bom, é isso, to com sono, to cansado, to com fome, meu PC tá travano e eu to atrasado. Quem ai tiver um trocado sobrano por ai, eu tenho uma campanha no apoia.se, caso queiram e possam gastar um real com um cara aleatório da internet. Caso se interessem, a campanha se chama Ifversos. Essa é a URL, inclusive. Lembrem-se: legalmente falando vocês NÃO estão pagando pra um cara aleatório por umas estórias aleatórias escritas com personagens aleatórios cujos direitos autorais e de uso não pertencem ao cara aleatório(o primeiro da fila). Vocês tão dando esmola pra um cara que, por acaso escreve estórias.


	3. Feridas em Primeiro Plano

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu QUASE esqueci que teoricamente hoje era dia de postar capítulo. Por sorte, recordei-me a pouco. Aviso que, neste momento, considerando todos os atrasos, provavelmente este INKTOBER vire um FAILVEMBER acachapante para a minha moral, ainda assim, correi atrás de mitigar os danos e tirar o atraso antes que o mês vire. Ainda assim, eu escreverei essa estória até o final. Invada Novembro, invada Dezembro, irei postar cada um de seus trinta e um capítulos até o final do ano. E com uma compensação! Farei também um outro "inktober", só que de Fairy Tail! Mais planos e loucuras nas notas finais. Até lá, boa leitura.
> 
> Próximo capítulo no dia 28/10

Com um pouco de água que retirou daquela enorme lagoa, esfregou sua perna, limpando-a de todo o sangue de seu acidente, mas fazendo-a arder no processo. Cerrou a mandíbula, rangendo os dentes, fechou os olhos com força e apertou a pele ferida com ainda mais força, sentido a dor aumentar.

Esfregar água salgada para limpar suas feridas abertas, claro, genial.

Uma lágrima solitária escorreu em nome de sua genialidade.

Esticou a perna trêmula, sentido uma pontada maior a cada movimento. Agora que já não havia sangue esparramado era possível ver melhor o estrago que fora feito. Um único corte se estendia do centro de seu joelho até pouco acima de sua canela, e, orbitando este, inúmeros cortes menores e alguns hematomas.

Claramente não era pra tanto sangue, mas ele não era médico e este tipo de julgamento estava muito além de sua alçada. Amarrou o tecido de sua calça ao redor de sua coxa na esperança de que isto ajudasse.

Se as pontadas de dor fossem qualquer indicativo, diria que não estava funcionando.

Ergueu-se na curta ilhota de poeira sobre a qual se refugiava e gemeu ao sentir uma espécie de dor quase lasciva no ato.

Escorou-se no rochedo às suas costas para manter-se de pé e olhou para cima.

Não havia sido uma queda tão inacreditável quanto a queda de Koiko - "apenas" um Tori de altura -, mas ainda assim era uma queda e tanto, principalmente quando se aterrissa em cima do próprio joelho.

Surpreendia-se de que ainda conseguia se manter de pé.

Fosse seu irmão, não só não teria problemas para fazer essa descida, como faria do lugar uma atração à céu aberto para qualquer um morador da capital poder se divertir.

Um suspiro de decepção escapou-lhe pelos lábios. Eles eram como Sake, a diferença é que ele precisava ser aquecido.

Com um grunhido de dor, começou a recolher a corda que usara para descer, que de tão longa, recaiu sobre as águas, encharcando-se. 

Havia superestimado a real altura do lugar, mas não é como se a realidade fosse irrisória. Valeu a pena gastar um koban pela palavra daquele comerciante duvidoso no porto Habu.

Minúsculas ondas se formavam a cada puxão que dava na corda que adentrava lagoa a dentro tal como uma serpente.

O som molhado dela sendo içada ecoava por toda a ravina a igual que as ondas se propagavam pela superfície d'água, fazendo mover também a vida que ali havia.

Viu como um par de carpas se aproximavam dali apenas para nadar para mais longe, espantadas pelo correr da corda, mosquitos pousavam e se afastavam da superfície aquática conforme ela aquietava e ondulava, dando pequenos voos rasantes aqui e ali.

Podia até mesmo jurar que tinha ouvido um coaxo tímido ecoar de algum lugar distante caverna a dentro.

Quando enfim terminou de enrolar a corda ensopada, se permitiu admirar um pouco mais o local em que estava.

A água levemente turva que os cercavam trazia consigo o cheiro agradável do mar numa espécie reduzida de maresia e era convidativamente fria ao toque.

Uma leve brisa passava por seu rosto quase que como uma carícia e um assobio atestava a passagem do vento que uivava pela mesma abertura que um pingo de luz invadia a gruta, na parede oposta da caverna.

Era um ambiente absolutamente pacífico.

Os fachos de luz que entravam pelos buracos do teto, juntamente do fragmento de luz que parecia sobreviver á um longo e acidentado túnel a frente, refletiam sobre a água e clareavam todo o local, dando um toque quase mágico.

Ergueu sua cabeça e se perdeu, admirando o show de luzes que os reflexos das ondas faziam sobre as raízes que ali haviam.

Enquanto admirava o dançar das luzes, entristeceu-se.

Uma terna melancolia o abraçou tal como se fosse uma velha amiga que já não o via a muito ás.

Sua morada desde o nascimento não poderia ser menos para ele do que um poço de decepções aberto bem na boca de seu estômago. As pessoas, as mentiras, o sussurro, as traições, as conspirações, as armações, o crime, o desprezo, o ódio, o sangue.

Esse país era um barril de pólvora cujo pavio já havia sido aceso e logo iria explodir.

Se tudo desse certo, ele estaria muito longe quando isso acontecesse, mas ele duvidava.

Não é nada fácil passar pela fronteira "aberta" de Wano. O controle dos Kouzuki sobre o porto Togura era forte demais para ser confrontado e vigiado demais para se poder passar despercebido por ali.

E haviam as patrulhas constantes nas bordas da cachoeira.

Sair do país não era tarefa fácil, em todos os sentidos. Também não era como se ele quisesse simplesmente desaparecer, sair pela porta dos fundos e nunca mais olhar para trás. Ele ainda tinha sua família. Seu coração já se partia só de pensar em abandonar seus pais, irmãos e irmãs.

Por mais que tivesse repulsa ao seu pai.

O simples pensamento de nunca mais ver sua família o deixava cabisbaixo. Estava entre a cruz e a espada. Por mais que amasse sua família, não conseguia se ver feliz ali e por mais que quisesse sair, não se sentia verdadeiramente capaz de ser feliz abandonando sua família.

Mesmo que conseguissem passar por todas as dificuldades que envolvem deixar o país, não sabia dizer o que seria deles no mundo do lado de fora. Não tinham um lugar para cair mortos ou dinheiro estrangeiro e teriam de roubar de suas próprias casas se quisessem ter posse que lhes valesse um prato de comida que seja.

E sequer saberia dizer se tudo isso que estavam fazendo nesse exato momento serviria para adicionar qualquer tostão aos seus bolsos.

Puxou de dentro de seu kimono uma bolsa de tecido surrado e a vasculhou por dentro, tirando de lá um pergaminho fino, porém longo. Desrosqueou da base de madeira do pergaminho um pincel e um pouco de tinta.

Sentou-se, sentindo as dores de suas perna, e, mesmo sem o devido apoio para tal, pôs-se a escrever o que havia feito até aquele ponto do dia e cada um de seus pensamentos.

Era uma surpresa que não tenham dado-lhes uma informação falsa.

Era uma surpresa ainda maior que alguém tenha ocasionalmente vindo parar nesta caverna após cair no mar e o local não tenha simplesmente se tornado uma atração turística.

Claro que eles ainda precisariam esperar para confirmar se as ovas estavam de fato lá embaixo ou não.

Depois ainda teriam descobrir se elas de fato valiam a fortuna que haviam dito valer.

Considerando que era as ovas das carpas que subiam a cachoeira e que doma-las parecia ser um dos únicos meios possíveis de entrar ilegalmente no país, elas realmente deveria valer muito dinheiro.

A questão que vinha logo a seguir era: Tekiya e Bakuto realmente tinham dinheiro o bastante para pagar pelas ovas?

De fato eles tinham um renome no submundo da Yakuza, mas ainda assim, eram apenas dois garotos não muito mais velhos do que ele mesmo.

E eles eram filhos de uma das nove bainhas vermelhas, o que os colocavam diretamente debaixo do guarda-chuva da família Kouzuki.

Isso tinha que ter algum peso no mundo da Yakuza, certo? Não que eles mesmos não sofressem disso.

Eles ainda assim teriam dinheiro para poder pagar pelas ovas? Era tão recompensador assim a vida do submundo?

Desenrolou um pouco mais de seu pergaminho para reler suas anotações mais antigas, buscando com seus olhos as informações que tinha sobre os irmãos problema de Wano.

Além de extorquir um ou outro vendedor local, Tekiya controlava boa parte dos açougues das ilhas ao redor da capital e estava começando a por suas mãos no comércio pesqueiro.

Bakuto, além de ajudar seu irmão, comandava alguns dos principais centros de apostas clandestinos do país.

Claramente tinham muito poder nas mãos e muito dinheiro passava por eles, mas ainda assim, eles poderiam paga-lo?

—Não importa, só cala a boca, eu não dormi direito!- reclamou Koiko de repente, fazendo-o sentir seu rosto queimar imediatamente.

—Des-desculpe-me! E-eu não sabia que já havia acordado!- respondeu virando-se para esconder sua vergonha.

—Não estava até agora.- a réplica veio acompanhada de um gemido intenso de dor.

—Suas costas...

—Não importa. Eu mereço por meu descuido. Sobre esses dois, quais as reais chances deles não nos pagarem?

—Bom, eu não sei... os dois tem muito nas mãos, mas não tem como garantir que sejam capazes de pagar por isso, nem que sejam capazes de nos tirar do país sem nos entregar...

—Tsc! No fim a palavras de ladrões e mendigos não vale um punhado de arroz queimado.

—Não tem muito o que se fazer sobre isso. É torcer pra eles nos pagaram ou voltar pra estaca ze-

—Voltar pra estaca zero?! Torcer!? Não! Nunca! Jamais! Eles irão nos pagar ou tirar a gente do país, ou vai haver sangue!

Um silêncio constrangedor se seguiu a forte declaração, no qual Tanishi voltava a abater-se pelo rumo que as coisas haviam tomado.

—Eu me exaltei...- desculpou-se Koiko com um suspiro.

—Não, eu gosto do seu entusiasmo e dedicação...- tranquilizou com um sorriso invisível.

—Você... tem certeza de que quer ir embora? Quer dizer, você vai realmente deixar sua família e ir pro mar? O mar não é exatamente o lugar mais seguro do mundo... ainda mais ultimamente...

—É, eu sei... mas se você consegue deixar seus país, eu também consigo.- sua resposta não passou de um bufo.

—Meus "país" não ligam pro que eu faço. Se eu estou numa roda de apostas, num bordel qualquer ou se morri em uma vala qualquer. Tudo que importa pra eles são os assuntos do clã Kouzuki e aquela maldita escola de dança. Mas com você é diferente. Apesar de seu pai ser como o meu - talvez até mesmo pior -, sua mãe realmente se importa contigo, assim como todos os seus irmãos...

—Mesmo que todos os meus irmãos se importem, cada um deles são tão dedicados a tantas coisas tão distantes da minha realidade, que eu sinto que a minha mera presença só os atrapalha... até mesmo os recém nascidos! Como eu disse, se você consegue deixar sua mãe, eu também consigo! E eu ainda consigo nadar, ao contrário de você!

Findou sua resposta em um tom comicamente vitorioso e exibindo sua língua, fazendo sua contra parte rir.

—Eu com minha força e você com sua inteligência e natação, formamos uma bela dupla, minha bóia!

E riram, mas não por muito. Com um som retumbante que mais se assemelha á artilharia de canhões, um rei dos mares horrendo ergueu-se das profundezas da lagoa, levantando no ar uma quantidade absurda de água.

Fugindo da penumbra formada pela crista da onda, um homem de cabelos morenos trajando um kimono laranja com detalhes pretos praticamente corria por sobre as águas, trazendo consigo uma esfera pouco menor do que um melão de coloração profundamente avermelhada.

—EU PEGUEI!, RAPIDO!, CORRAM!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Que loucura! Que loucura! Estou pegando o ritmo! Posso sentir! A alma da escrita volta a transcorrer por minhas veias! E o FRAMENGAZZO ainda ganhou hoje! Bons ares pairão sobre os amanhã, meus amigos! SÃO OS ASTROS! Mais informações nos comentários!


	4. Passagens e improvisos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tive algumas dificuldades para escrever esse capítulo, mas creio ser mais por conta do tempo em que estive parado. Creio que logo que eu pegue o ritmo de escrever uma vez mais, eu consiga voltar a postar com mais frequência, no entanto, temo que não vá conseguir terminar AFC e NQO ainda no ano de 2020. Ainda assim, boa leitura.

A criatura olhou-os de cima para baixo com um olhar cego, olhos brancos e sem brilho fitando o nada.

—Men- o vocativo de Tanishi foi cortado pelo sujeito por ele evocado.

—Corram! Rápido! Subam antes que ele veja vocês!- berrou o mergulhador com a ova do monstro, já no topo da ravina, mal segurando-se pela corda enquanto olhava para a dupla de pé, com ambos os pés descalços no rochedo num ângulo que desafiava a compreensão que Tanishi e Koiko tinham de gravidade.

—Como ass- uma vez mais Tanishi fora calado, dessa vez por um ensurdecedor rugido do grande peixe. —Mas o- o mesmo se interrompeu, dessa vez cegado quando, de uma espécie torpe e curta de tentáculo que se saia por cima da cabeça e por entre os olhos, um pequeno globo na ponta da dita saliência brilhou, emitindo uma luz cuja intensidade os forçou a cerrarem seus olhos. —O- sentiu-se agarrado no peito pelo kimono que vestia e fora arremessado ao lago, recaindo sobre as gélidas águas e tendo seus gritos abafados pela mesma.

Tentando alçar a superfície, sentiu-se espremido por correntezas inesperadas, sentiu-se pressionado contra o piso rochoso e sentiu ainda o impacto de um pedregulho que lhe acertou as costas - por sorte errando a cabeça.

Do lado de fora, um grande estrondo pôde ser ouvido, seguido de gritos e um turbulento chacoalhar do Rei dos Mares.

—Mas o- suas curtas palavras, proferidas ao finalmente emergir do lago, foram engolidas por ondas, assim como o próprio Tanishi, que só conseguiu respirar ao se chocar contra a ríspida e escorregadia parede, do lado oposto da caverna.

—O que tá acontecendo?!- foi o grito libertário que finalmente conseguiu deixar a garganta do jovem, ao que fora respondido com a visão da criatura se desvencilhando de um enorme buraco que ela mesma abriu quando tentou abocanha-los na ilhota que antes estavam.

Por um breve momento temeu que o monstro tivesse engolido Koiko em sua investida, mas sua precoce preocupação deu lugar à uma ainda maior e melhor fundamentada ao encontrar Koiko segurando-se na base da saliência do peixe, a mesma pressionando seu corpo rudemente contra as rochas, quase esmagando-o violentamente no processo.

Os gritos de dor de Koiko foram seguidos por grunhidos de raiva e uma mordida desferida na cabeça do animal, juntamente com algumas punhaladas de uma faca tirada de suas vestes surradas.

O peixe não pareceu sequer notar, no entanto.

—KOIKO!- gritaram os outros dois em uníssono, um pondo-se a nadar em direção à cabeça da criatura, o outro atirando-se do teto e recaindo como um punhal no dorso do animal, perfurando-o com uma faca para se fixar ao mesmo.

Infelizmente, sem sucesso.

Apesar de perfurar pela escamosa pele e penetrar na carne, a escorregadia superfície das escamas o fizeram derrapar lateralmente, abrindo um longo porém esguio rasgo no corpo do peixe, que ganiu em resposta.

—Se segura, Tanishi!- berrou ele atirando ao adolescente à deriva um pedaço cortado de sua corda enquanto perfurava com uma segunda faca as escamas da criatura.

Na inércia de sua queda abruptamente interrompida, ele girou uma vez, lançando-se ao ar na direção de Koiko e trespassando para a outra lateral do Rei dos Mares. Arremessou durante sua travessia uma de suas facas, acertando o lado de dentro das guelras dele, arrancando um guincho de dor e fazendo-o erguer-se de supetão, acertando com força a cabeça contra as paredes da gruta.

O súbito movimento fez esticar a corda que seguravam no ato, tirando-os da água de imediato e mandando-os um de encontro ao outro.

Tanishi, que mal havia consigo segurar na corda fora recebido por seu companheiro com a sola dura de sua sandália de madeira pisoteando-lhe o rosto.

—Segura as pontas ai!- berrou ele tomando um impulso no rosto de seu amigo.

—Quando você teve tempo de colocar suas sandálias?!- perguntou Tanishi por entre o sangue derramado de seu nariz e gengivas enquanto caia de volta na água, sendo parado apenas quando a corda - agora amarrada ao seu pulso - se esticou por completo, prendendo-o ao peixe. —E quando você me amarrou?!-

Seu companheiro de laranja, no entanto, não ouvira, completamente empenhado em escalar as escamas do monstro na direção de Koiko, quem à essa altura perdera a consciência devido ao impacto de quando a cabeça da horrenda criatura chocou-se contra as rochas.

Pulou logo após alguns poucos passos verticais sobre o escamoso corpo, se lançando na direção de Koiko, conseguindo segurar seu pulso e o pequeno globo de luz pouco depois do Rei dos Mares, acuado em sua dor, mergulhar, arrastando-os no processo.

A pressão da água esmagou seus corpos contra o corpo da criatura conforme a mesma avançava cegamente pelas turvas águas da caverna, rumo ao norte.

Tanishi tentou resistir à força incomensurável das correntezas que o cercavam e o sobrepujavam, mas seus esforços mostram-se completamente infrutíferos e tudo que ele podia fazer era manter-se encolhido entre uma escama e outra enquanto rezava silenciosamente para que tudo aquilo acabasse logo.

Mal podia enxergar alguma coisa.

Tudo que seus olhos conseguiam captar eram sombras de rochas e peixes passando por ele numa velocidade estonteante.

E então, não era mais possível se enxergar mais nada.

Haviam entrando em alguma rachadura nas paredes, dava para deduzir tanto pelo raspar das rochas sobre a pele, rasgando as roupas e ferindo a carne. Teve de se conter para não gritar de baixo da água por causa da dor.

Sentiu-se tonto e a ponto de desmaio quando, numa curva estranha no meio do trajeto, chocou-se diretamente contra a parede da estreita passagem e logo depois chocou-se novamente contra o corpo do animal, sentindo-se chacoalhar de um lado para o outro com a brusquidão dos movimentos dele até que enfim a criatura parou quando saíram de dentro da rocha.

—REI DOS MARES!-

Ouviu alguém gritar quando a água deu lugar ao ar e pôde enfim respirar de novo.

Demorou alguns segundos para reconhecer aonde estava pelo seus arredores, principalmente porque nunca havia estado ali, mas só havia lugar que poderia se parecesse com aquele no país de Wano.

—Mogura?

—GEPPO!

Espantou-se ao ver pessoas mascaradas e trajadas de branco da cabeça aos pés simplesmente andarem no ar como se houvesse ali um caminho secreto que apenas eles conheciam para abandonar a gôndola onde estavam, que agora estava se inundando.

—Isso é mal!- desviou seu olhar para cima a tempo de ver Koiko voando em sua direção. —Vou cuidar disso, volto já!- enquanto dizia suas palavras o homem de kimono laranja se atirava sobre os homens de branco.

—Ei!- mal tivera tempo de apanhar o corpo desfalecido de Koiko antes de ver o outro pisar no rosto de um dos homens de branco de igual maneira ele fizera com o próprio Tanishi não muito antes.

—Foi mal!- desculpou-se já saltando para a parede mais próxima, escalando-a somente com a planta de seus pés, subindo como corria.

O homem pisoteado, no entanto, não gostou.

—RANKYAKU!- com um chute o revolto homem enviou um corte que dilacerou a parede em que seu colega se apoiava para andar, visando acerta-lo no processo.

Mas o mesmo saltou antes que isso acontecesse, pisando sobre as costas de um outro homem de branco que estava mais acima e impulsionando-se de volta na direção da cabeça do Rei dos Mares.

—SEU! SHIGAN!- mas o tiro errou conforme o moreno continuava à ascender, revezando entre se apoiar no corpo do peixe e se apoiar nas rochas do lado oposto.

—Assunto secreto da Família Kouzuki! Me desculpem!

Isso pareceu acalmar os ânimos dos usuários do Rokushiki, que com apenas um crispar de língua se resignaram à aceitar, parando até mesmo de andar sobre o ar.

Por outro lado, o Rei dos Mares rugiu em protesto quando o Kouzuki em questão acertou ambos seus olhos com duas facas Kunai após se impulsionar na direção de seu rosto.

Ele só não esperava ser engolido em retaliação.

Exasperou-se ao vê-lo abrir a gigantesca boca para abocanha-lo. Ergueu um de seus braço na direção da monstruosa.

—Rasen- mas fora engolido.

E pensar que ele viveria para ver um Kouzuki sendo devorado por um peixe.

Mas não ficou barato.

Um estrondo fora ouvido e um clarão azul claro atravessou a pele da criatura, indicando que a luta continuava.

E assim o Rei dos Mares começou a se debater, chocando-se contra parede até encontrar, no lado oposto de onde saíra uma outra abertura que pudesse atravessar, dessa vez seca.

Tanishi, dependurado pelo pulso esquerdo e ferido de toda essa agitação, nada pôde fazer além de agarrar-se a Koiko e deixar-se ser levado novamente.

Fechou seus olhos e tossiu com a irritação da poeira erguida com a passagem da grotesca criatura pela passagem seca e chorou de dor quando sua perna já ferida acertou novamente uma rocha solta pelo caminho.

Tudo que podia fazer era resistir a agarrar-se cada vez mais firme para que Koiko não caísse, seu agarre cada vez mais forte sobre seu peito arrancando gemidos de dor de seus lábios.

Quando pensou que estavam condenados a morrer soterrados num caminho sem saída subterrâneo, o Rei dos Mares fez jus ao seu título e encontrou a água, chegando por fim ao mar aberto.

Mais explosões foram ouvidas do lado de dentro da criatura e mais guinchos de dor foram ouvidos dela, mais e mais forte ela se contorcia em seu nadar.

Tentando olhar para o exterior nada podia ser enxergado além do profundo azul das águas e inúmeros borrões escuros e um risco claro e brilhante, que ele assumiu serem - respectivamente - as sombras dos peixes que se afastavam, abrindo caminho para que o Rei passasse, e o Sol, brilhando fortemente no céu.

E enfim, a criatura parou.

A inércia de sua parada abrupta lançando tanto Tanishi quanto Koiko na direção das águas, ultrapassando-a e desprendendo a corda que até então seguia presa firmemente à uma das barbatanas do bicho.

O Rei, agora morto, não era nada além de espasmos de sua grotesca boca e brilhos esporádicos de seu globo, sangue escapando-lhe por entre quase todas as escamas.

Não saberia dizer como era possível que tudo aquilo tivesse sido feito no pouco tempo em que estiveram agarrados à ele, tão pouco saberia dizer como era possível matar um Rei dos Mares de dentro para fora(verdade seja dita, ele não saberia dizer como matar um de fora para dentro também).

Tudo que ele sabia era que estavam à salvos.

À deriva.

No mar de Wano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Depois desse pequeno arco da caverna no começo. Ainda assim, ficaremos com o trio Koiko, Tanishi e ???? isolados por mais um capítulo. Se tudo der certo, teremos novidades em breve. Próximo capítulo deve sair antes do final de semana.


	5. Sombras de um céu sem nuvens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Com um certo sacrifício, terminei o capítulo antes do final de semana, como havia prometido. Depois deste, faltam "apenas" quarenta e dois capítulos para serem escritos e postados ainda esse ano. quarenta e três se eu for fazer alguma coisa de natal. Complicado mas enfim, boa leitura.

As águas do mar estavam agitadas, onda atrás de onda eles eram empurrados de um lado para o outro, engolindo goladas pós goladas de água salgada.

Os braços de Tanishi pareciam pesar como se fossem aço e como tal não pareciam se mover.

Suas pernas se recusavam a responder à seus comandos, tentando chutar a água para baixo com mais esforço do que ele poderia lidar.

Uma longa e aguda fisgada persistia em permanecer seu joelho ferido e ele parecia condenado à afundar como uma pedra, tentando de alguma forma salvar a si mesmo e a Koiko.

Restava apenas a esperança de alguma forma alcançar a praia. Era ele quem sabia nadar, afinal, se ele não fosse capaz de nadar por dois, que esperança teriam no mundo lá fora?

Ainda assim, ele afundou, Koiko afundando consigo, nada além da imagem da água a frente de seus olhos, o mar preenchendo-lhe os pulmões por completo e de repente tudo se apagou em desesperança.

E quando tudo estava perdido, seu salvador veio socorrer-lhe novamente.

Não soube precisar o exato momento em que fora tirado da água, tampouco soube como mensurar a real distância que havia entre o ponto de seu afogamento e a praia, mas uma coisa era certa: ele estava alucinando.

Ao menos era o que ele achava quando recobrou a consciência e se deparou com a cena de si mesmo nos ombros de seu amigo enquanto Koiko descansava debaixo dos braços do mesmo, ambos carregados como se não fossem nada além de sacos de batata a serem entregues numa cozinha qualquer, enquanto que o Kouzuki - cujo o Kimono, outrora laranja, agora estava marrom devido ao sangue - simplesmente _andava_ pela superfície da água como se ela não passasse de um terreno acidentado por onde ele poderia andar desde que tomasse cuidado.

Sendo justo, ele corria a toda velocidade enquanto os carregava para um local seguro, mas ainda assim, ele não deveria ser capaz de andar sobre as águas como se elas estivessem congeladas debaixo de seus pés, deveria? Seria ele um outro usuário do Rokushiki?

Antes que pudesse sequer indagar-lhe sobre o caso, no entanto, viu-se lançado à alguns quantos metros no ar, seus amigos ficando cada vez menores conforme ele se distanciava da dupla.

Mal teve tempo de piscar antes de sentir a dura areia atingindo-lhe ao cair de costas sobre elas.

Chegou a gritar de dor, mas o impacto tirou de seus pulmões todo ar que ali havia.

Revirou-se e remoeu-se em sua agonia, mas não havia qualquer razão para reclamar, pois enquanto agonizava, podia ouvir os passos apressados de seu companheiro e a prioridade em seus gritos.

—Aguente firme, Koiko! Estamos quase lá, você não pode desistir agora!- ao final de seus dizeres ele deitou Koiko o mais gentil e rapidamente possível sobre as mesmas duras areias que feriram as costas de Tanishi. —Vamos lá! Vamos! Vamos! Vamo... !- pôde ouvi-lo fazendo os primeiros socorros para tentar tirar Koiko do mundo dos mortos de seu afogamento.

Enquanto testemunhava a massagem cardíaca, bem como a respiração boca-a-boca de seus companheiros, Tanishi também tentava recolocar algum ar em seus pulmões, enquanto que pesadas lágrimas caíam de seu rosto(tornando respirar uma tarefa ainda mais difícil).

Eles quase haviam morrido porque ele não havia conseguido cumprir sua função, percebeu ele à tempo de enfim respirar de novo.

Simultaneamente Koiko cuspiu para fora a água que havia se alojado em suas vias respiratórias, voltando finalmente a vida com uma série de tossidas e arfadas.

Recusando-se à encarar a vitima de suas falhas, Tanishi resignou-se à fechar seus olhos com tanta força quanto podia, recostando sua testa nos grossos grãos de areia num choro silencioso, envergonhado de si mesmo.

Respirou fundo ao ouvir a areia mover-se e sentir a aproximação, preparou-se para que o preço de suas falhas fosse cobrado, mas ao invés disso, recebera não mais que alguns tapinhas amistosos nas costas.

—Bom trabalho me salvando lá atrás, boia.- para a sua surpresa, isso foi tudo o que Koiko disse antes de jogar-se de costas contra a areia para respirar um pouco mais.

—O q- virou-se ainda chocado, tentando entender como era possível que Koiko dissesse isso sem o uso de ironia, mas de imediato desviou os olhos.

—Nada de se gabar só porque eu não consigo nadar.- foi a resposta firme de sua contraparte.

—Mas isso não faz o menor sentido!

—Quando as moças terminarem de namorar teremos que nos apressar!- ao longe a afirmação provocativa do verdadeiro salvador de Koiko fora ouvida. —Baseado na posição dessa estrela, estamos em algum lugar ao norte de Hakumai. Onde você disse que era o ponto de encontro com o contato do Bakuto, Tanishi?

De onde falava, Tanishi mal podia distinguir os traços de seu rosto. Quando ele chegou tão longe? Como era sequer possível que ele se movesse tão rápido e tão silenciosamente? E por que teria ele feito isso em primeiro lugar?! Ele não poderia querer dar-lhe os créditos por salvar Koiko, poderia?

—Essa "estrela" é o Sol, sonso!- Koiko apontou o óbvio, gesticulando com as mãos para o céu azul e com poucas nuvens de uma tarde ensolarada de Wano.

—Sim, exato. Hakumai, Norte, Noroeste mais exatamente. Estamos bem longe da Capital, se não nos apressarmos, podemos perder a hora pra falar com o contato de vocês, onde era o ponto de encontro?- enquanto falava, ele se reaproximava do grupo, olhar desviado para o céu, mesmo que seguisse focado neles.

—Eu... eu não sei... me lembro vagamente de onde era o ponto de encontro, mas não tenho certeza... eu tinha tudo anotado na minha bolsa, mas... eu a perdi...- respondeu timidamente Tanishi, sua voz saindo mais baixa a cada palavra, a vergonha de mais uma falha queimando-o diante de seus companheiros.

—Tudo bem, nós vamos conseguir descobrir de alguma maneira.- era a resposta que estava para sair dos lábios de Koiko quando a bolsa que Tanishi sempre carregava consigo chocou-se contra sua cabeça.

—Ai! Ei! Onde você achou ela?! Como você a pegou?- perguntou ele esfregando seu cenho ferido, meio impressionado com a capacidade do homem, meio chateado pela devolução rude.

—Cê deixou cair quando esbarramos com aqueles caras da CP0.- explicou ele.

—CP0?! Eles eram da CP0?!- espantou-se o jovem.

—O que é CP0?- Koiko olhava de um para o outro, tentando pescar na expressão de um deles algo que lhe dissesse o que estava acontecendo.

—Não importa, é assunto da minha família, depois eu me resolvo com eles, será que dá pra adiantar? Se não nos apressarmos vamos acabar perdendo a hora.

—Ah! Verdade!

E assim Tanishi voltou sua atenção para a sua bolsa e o que havia dentro dela.

Nada bom, pra variar.

Era de se esperar que sua bolsa não estivesse em bom estado depois de tudo o que ele passou - ele já era grato por ainda ter uma bolsa -, no entanto, isso não muda o quanto ele tinha perdido nessa manhã.

Metade de seus pergaminhos haviam simplesmente se ficado pelo caminho e do que sobrou, metade fora completamente arrasada pela água, mesmo que ele tenha se precavido à ponto de veda-los antes de trazê-los.

Suas cordas extras haviam sumido, assim como a marmita que ele havia trago.

Das moedas de ouro e prata que tinha no começo, só três de cada restavam, seus berries estavam encharcados e o arroz que tinha consigo havia diminuído consideravelmente de volume.

Por que tinha que ter três moedas em Wano, afinal!? Uma não era o suficiente?! E como só alguns pergaminhos conseguiram se salvar!? O que havia de errado com essa bolsa?! Por que a faca estúpida que seu pai havia lhe dado não havia sumido também!?

Seus pensamentos foram cortados quando do mar ao lado deles um barulho estranho foi ouvido.

Voltou sua atenção para as águas, assim como fizeram seus colegas, bem a tempo de verem um pequeno volume de água se erguer à uns bons metros mar adentro antes de retroceder de volta para o mar, só para se erguer ainda maior logo depois, repetindo o processo, sempre subindo e descendo, crescendo em volume a cada reerguer.

—E-ei, o que tá acontecendo? Não me diga que aquele Rei dos Mares continua vivo?!- por mera precaução Tanishi se afastou das bordas, não querendo estar próximo do caos caso as coisas piorem.

—Não, aquele eu matei, tenho certeza.- foi a resposta do Kouzuki, facas em mãos.

—O que quer que seja, não vamos sofrer tanto dessa vez.- Koiko parecia confiante por de trás de toda a raiva em sua voz, sacando sua espada curta enquanto que se agachava, em posição de luta.

No mar, o volume que se erguia já era maior que uma pequena casa, sempre diminuindo e aumentando, como se imensas bolhas de ar simplesmente escapassem do solo aquático, gerando ondas cada vez maiores naquela pequena parte do litoral.

E enfim, o volume de água subiu pela última vez, a água caiu pela última vez, revelando o que parecia ser uma carpa branca do tamanho de uma pequena colina, porém desta vez, o peixe já estava morto.

Sangue escorria de seu cadáver e era possível identificar algumas Wakizashis fincadas ao corpo do animal, além de uma enorme ferida que se estendia de um lado ao outro de corpo, expondo as vísceras de seu interior.

No entanto, mesmo morto, o animal não parava de se mover na direção do grupo, ficando cada vez maior.

Até que logo abaixo da criatura vinha seu carrasco e o motor por trás de sua locomoção: um homem trajando de kimono branco e com um cinturão de Yokozuna saiu das águas, revelando-se para os três com uma clava numa mão, sua caça na outra e uma espada longa firmemente prasa aos lábios.

E eles o reconheceram imediatamente, Tanishi sendo o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio.

—Ya-Yamato?!

—Yo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, agora que adicionamos mais um personagem ao grupo, creio que as coisas fiquem mais fáceis de escrever. No próximos capítulo teremos algumas revelações que não são bem revelações, mas nada muito relevante para o andamento da estória, ainda assim, isso deve desenrolar um pouco o processo de escrita. Próximo capítulo deve ser postado no final de semana.


	6. Destinados na areia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Após a publicação deste capítulo tive que adicionar as tags de Ecchi e Nudez, mas não se preocupem, não passa de uma cena meio boba e isso não voltara à acontecer nos seguintes capítulos. Esse também é o capítulo mais longo da fanfic até o momento e a tendência é que eles fiquem maiores, não só porque a partir deste capítulo eu estou empregando o meu novo método de escrita de maneira mais aprofundada como também porque o universo dessa fanfic é bem longo e eu tenho muito, muito material pra cobrir num espaço de trinta e um capítulos, o que me faz pensar que passar literalmente cinco capítulos com os personagens "principais" enfiados numa maldita caverna talvez tenha sido um erro. A partir deste ponto a leitura deve se tornar mais fluída. Ademais, apreciem sua leitura e bom domingo.  
> P.s.: favor leiam as notas finais e se puderem, atendam ao meu apelo, qualquer ajuda será muito bem vinda e a seu tempo, na medida do que estiver ao meu alcance, lhes retribuirei.

O olhar de Yamato recaiu sobre cada um dos três que ali estavam, começando por Tanishi, quem jazia inerte com os joelhos prostrados sobre a grossa areia, um pergaminho meio aberto largado por sobre suas coxas e uma expressão engraçada de quem comeu e não gostou que parecia flutuar entre dor, confusão, surpresa e... indignação?

Yamato não era exatamente bom em ler as pessoas.

Ainda assim não precisou de mais do que um palpite para conseguir ler perfeitamente as expressões de Koiko: testa franzida, olhar afiado, sobrancelhas levemente erguidas, mãos nas laterais própria cintura, queixo levemente enrugado, semblante fechado.

A impaciência e a irritação em pessoa.

Independente disso, Yamato gastou seu tempo com os olhos sobre a impaciente figura, absorvendo cada detalhe antes de finalmente tornar seu olhar para o último da fila.

E um sorriso sardônico imediatamente se abriu em seu rosto.

Poucas vezes ele esteve tão próximo do caçula dos Kouzuki, mas ele já sabia que ele não era flor que se cheira.

Mesmo agora, vê-lo encara-lo com o rosto levemente inclinado e as os olhos praticamente fechados enervava-o, mesmo que seu rosto estivesse plano e não esboçasse qualquer reação à sua figura, algo dentro do seu peito parecia gritar para que ele acertasse um soco dos muito bem dados na fuça do homem.

E essas cicatrizes na cara do sujeito só aumentava essa vontade que ele sentia de partir pro braço contra ele...

E assim, mantendo um sorriso malicioso no rosto, Yamato voltou a andar, dando mais alguns passos na direção do grupo até que sua clava se arrastasse pela areia quando as águas finalmente ficaram para trás.

Com um simples movimento de seu braço direito ele arremessou sua caça para o alto, deixando que a gigantesca carpa caísse no chão logo atrás de si, fazendo um estrondo e estremecendo levemente o solo de baixo de seus pés, erguendo a clava para que esta se recostasse em seus ombros e soltando a espada que estava firme em seus dentes, segurando-a com a mão que antes segurava a carpa.

—Exibido.- queixou-se Koiko, levando uma de suas mãos para a rosto como se isso de alguma forma fosse dar-lhe um retoque de paciência.

—Para sermos justos, o que ele fez foi bem impressionante.

—O que, caçar um peixezinho dentro d'água? A gente acabou de fazer isso e não estamos nos gabando.

—Não seja tão exigente, ele o fez sozinho...

A conversa continuou, mas Tanishi já não estava prestando atenção à ela, focado em desamarrar o tecido de suas calças que estava amarrado à sua coxa, pouco acima de seu joelho e lentamente esticando a perna rasgada de sua calça para que ela cobrisse a sua ferida por inteiro, derrubando sem se importar o pergaminho que carregava.

Sentiu os músculos de sua face se contraírem conforme as expressões de dor passavam por seu rosto, deixando escapar alguns grunhidos aqui e ali, mas sem chamar muita atenção dos outros dois que estavam entretidos demais em sua conversa para darem-lhe qualquer atenção e de Yamato que seguia focado no seus colegas.

—Ora ora, vejam só! Se eu não topo com um grupo de conspiracionistas baratos logo depois de uma boa sessão de pesca?! O que um Kouzuki estaria fazendo ao lado de dois rebeldes em tempos tão duros para a dinastia?- pronunciou-se Yamato, coçando suas têmporas com a empunhadura de sua espada, como quem refletia profundamente sobre aquilo que ocorria diante de seus olhos.

—Conspiracionistas baratos?!- a indignação de Koiko era quase visível em sua voz. —O que a dinastia Kouzuki faz ou deixa de fazer não me interessa. Se esse pedaço de fim de mundo chamado Wano me interessasse o bastante para conspirar, já teríamos sangue escorrendo pelas ruas!- ao final de suas palavras Koiko inclinou seu corpo levemente para frente, desafiando o homem que já estava à meros passos do grupo.

—Justamente por isso!- falou ele quase que imediatamente após a fala de Koiko. —"Já teríamos sangue escorrendo pelas ruas e bla bla bla", você não tem andado muito pelas ruas se acha que elas estão limpas!- apesar da gravidade de suas afirmações, Yamato as fazia com um enorme sorriso de empolgação plantado no rosto e tom de graça na voz.

—Você que não tem andado muito pelas ruas certas, Yamato-san.- interrompeu o Kouzuki com os olhos fechados e uma mão em seu queixo, antes de abri-los, olhos de um profundo negro encarando os castanhos de Yamato. —Não importa o quão pacífico seja o país, sempre haverá sangue sendo derramado em algum lugar. É tudo questão de equilíbrio e o desejo natural que os homens têm pela violência e pelo conflito. Não tem como evitar que as coisas sejam assim, tudo o que podemos fazer é manter distância das ruas sujas de sangue e seguirmos em frente, afinal, o que realmente importa é vivermos como pudermos e da melhor maneira possível de acordo com o que a vida nos entrega, não estou certo?

O rosto do homem se abriu num sorriso singelo e fino enquanto que os olhos do mesmo voltavam a se fechar. Ele então deu alguns tapinhas nos peitos descobertos de Yamato assim que este finalmente alcançou.

—Além do mais, eu jamais armaria contra a minha própria família, estou certo!

Ele rapidamente recolheu seu braço quando um leve vento o acertou, indicando que Yamato quase cortara sua mão fora num veloz balançar de sua espada de cima para baixo, acertando a areia ao invés da carne, fazendo um pequeno punhado de areia se erguer de onde ele acertara com o impacto do golpe.

—Corta essa de "eu amo minha família" e todo o papinho motivacional! Guarda essa merda pra quem acredita porque eu não compro teu barulho!- o lábio inferior de Yamato se contorceu em desgosto. —Até parece que o caçula dos Kouzuki que sempre foi negligenciado estaria feliz em servir como um vira-lata obediente! Não, você tá mais para uma raposa esperta, vigiando na espreita!, uma cobra à espera de dar o bote, e quando você tentar o seu pequeno golpe de estado, pode apostar que eu estarei lá!

A resposta de Yamato fora servida com as chamas da batalha ardendo em antecipação no seu olhar.

Quanto à isso, Koiko riu. Uma gargalhada curta, mas sincera. —Quem vê assim até acha que você está interessado em ajudar os Kouzuki! Nah, eu sei que você só quer ver a confusão começar pra sair batendo depois do primeiro tiro. Kouzuki? Rebelde? Estrangeiro? Culpado? Inocente? Não, você não se importa com nada disso, tudo que você quer é sentir a adrenalina da batalha e a sensação de cortar os adversários mais fortes. Ou pelo menos o maior número deles que você conseguir encontrar.

Os olhos de Koiko recaíram sobre a falecida carpa que sequer tinha as armas para se defender mas fora morta pela simples dificuldade que seria caçar um peixe tão grande dentro da água, onde ele tinha vantagem.

—O que te importa é o desafio, você só finge estar ao lado dos Kouzuki para poder "proteger" sua "princesinha".

Constatou, arrumando outra vez sua postura e estufando o peito para que ele desafia-lo à negar sua lógica.

Mas a resposta pegou-a completamente desguarnecida.

Soltando tanto sua espada - que já estava fincada ao chão - e sua clava, deixando-a cair sobre as areias da praia com um leve estrondo.

No tempo que levou para Koiko piscar em sua surpresa, Yamato já estava ao seu lado, com o cotovelo apoiado em seu ombro e olhando-a de cima pra baixo com um olhar travesso e um sorriso sugestivo.

—Tá, tá. Sangue, batalhas e politicagem, nada disso importa, indo direto aos negócios, senhorita, apesar de eu ser um adepto e defensor dos direitos individuais, devo dizer que é um crime andar por aí desse jeito! Talvez te interessasse ter uma aula ou duas sobre conduta e bons costumes com o Yamato-senpai aqui!

Piscando mais algumas vezes em sua confusão, Koiko olhou para baixo, percebendo finalmente que seu kimono havia se desfeito, completamente destruído da cintura pra cima e aos frangalhos da cintura para baixo, deixando boa parte de suas grossas coxas expostas e os seus pequenos, porém perfeitamente arredondados seios completamente à mostra.

—Bela comissão de frente, por sinal.- o comentário lascivo de Yamato, no entanto, caiu em ouvidos surdos, pois Koiko não mais prestava atenção aos seus arredores.

Sua visão havia enegrecido e ela já não era capaz de enxergar nem ouvir nada, completamente inerte em si mesma, seu rosto queimando mais a cada segundo e uma vergonha cada vez maior crescendo dentro de si, se transformando em nada além de raiva.

—Oh, quem diria que a grandiosa Koiko seria tão tímida!- provocou o homem com uma risada escarnia, mas logo ele se interrompeu ao notar com a sua visão periférica que os dois outros membros do grupo se afastavam lentamente. —Pessoal-

Mal tivera tempo de concluir sua única palavra proferida quando sentiu um enfurecido punho acerta-lhe em cheio no espaço que existe entre os lábios e o nariz, fazendo-o cambalear alguns passos para trás antes de cair em cima de sua própria bunda.

Tudo girava ao seu redor e ele mal conseguia diferir esquerda de direita de tão atordoado.

—EU VOU TE MATAR!

Ainda desorientado ele conseguiu flagrar Koiko erguendo Tanishi pelo pescoço, este completamente trêmulo nas mãos da mulher.

—E EU AINDA ESTAVA PREOCUPADA COM VOCÊ! "COMO SERÁ QUE ELE VAI SE SAIR NO MUNDO LÁ FORA?!", "AS COISAS ESTÃO PERIGOSAS, ELE VAI FICAR BEM?", "ELE NÃO TEM HABILIDADES DE COMBATE, VAI ESTAR PERDIDO SE PRECISARMOS LUTAR!" E VOCÊ ME DEIXA PASSAR UMA VERGONHA DESSAS?!

De onde estava Yamato conseguia enxergar que os cabelos laranjas de Koiko combinavam com o profundo tom de vermelho que predominava em seu rosto, contrastando fortemente com o branco-papel da palidez de Tanishi, que jazia livido e mole no agarre de sua companheira, sendo balançado no ar como simples pedaço de pano.

—m-me descu-

—SEM DESCULPAS! O QUE VOCÊ FEZ É IMPERDOÁVEL!

—so-socorr-o!-!!

Tudo se silenciou quando o quebrar de um graveto pareceu ecoar misteriosamente naquela paisagem à céu aberto.

Koiko lentamente virou seu rosto, um brilho vermelho-sangue no olhar, flagrando um kimono laranja em franca disparada para longe, em direção à um lugar seguro.

Mas não havia, no entanto, um lugar seguro sequer no país de Wano enquanto Koiko estivesse atrás dele.

Largando seu companheiro de cabelos esverdeados, a mulher disparou tão rápido quanto uma bala na direção do fugitivo, se jogando no chão e derrapando para poder acerta-lhe um chute rasteiro no meio de suas canelas, derrubando-o de peito nas grossas e duras areias da praia.

—Argh!!- antes que ele pudesse reclamar da dor em sua perna, sua raivosa companheira montou-lhe as costas, a mão esquerda atravessando pela frente de seu rosto - dedos fincados na pele de seu rosto tão profundamente quanto garras - e a mão direita segurando uma tanto próxima da parte de baixo dos braços do homem - mirando o coração do homem por entre suas costelas - enquanto seus lábios sussurravam por entre dentes extremamente afiados para o descendente da realeza.

—Você precisa correr mais rápido do que isso se quiser escapar de _mim_.- um arrepio gélido passou por todo o corpo do homem ao sentir a respiração quente sobre sua nuca. —Últimas palavras antes de eu te morder até a morte?

Tremores incontroláveis se apossaram do corpo da vítima da mulher que já se preparava para o abate.

Quando uma crise de riso pareceu tomar conta de Yamato, chamando a atenção de todos de volta pra si.

—Qu-quer dizer que- mal conseguia articular meia dúzia de palavras de tanto rir. -quer dizer que você não tinha percebido?!

—Não fale como se fosse uma piada!- indignou-se a ruiva. —Eu quase me afoguei! É perfeitamente normal que eu não perceba esse tipo de coisa!

O que só contribuiu para as risadas do homem que já rolava de tanto rir.

—E-e eles estavam aproveitan- ele engasgou no meio de sua frase.

—Não aja como se você não tivesse se aproveitado da situação também.- o tom de voz de Koiko agora era tão gélido quanto às profundezas do mar.

—Que perfeito!- comentou por fim Yamato ao final de sua asfixia.

—Talvez eu deva matar você primeiro.

Ao final de sua frase ela pisou sobre o corpo que não cansava de rolar de um lado para o outro, encarando Yamato de frente, o gelo de sua voz conflitando com o fogo de seus olhos.

—Koiko-san é assustadora!- Tanishi ouviu seu companheiro se aproximar, sua voz tremendo e dentes batendo uns sobre os outros com a frieza da adolescente.

—Po-pode apostar...- Tanishi tremeu na base, recordando-se de todas as vezes que ele a viu lutar, reforçando sempre que não era uma boa ideia tira-la do sério.

—Ahn?!- a dupla congelou ao perceber que a atenção dela se voltou para eles novamente. —O que vocês estão cochichando ai?! Eu ainda não ouvi vocês se desculparem!

—Mas eu me desculpei!- contestou Tanishi.

Ao que fora recebido com um olhar assassino e um sorriso psicótico de sua contra parte.

—Oh! Então quer dizer que você acredita que eu estou errada?!

—Ahh! Nã-não! Muitíssimas desculpas!- respondeu ele imediatamente se afastando à ponto de quase deixar a praia.

—Oh, deus! Tenha piedade de minha alma e perdoe meus pecados, pois sinto que o meu fim está próximo e somente dor me espera em meu caminho!

Ajoelhado e de testa colada ao chão, trajando nada além de uma curta tanguinha que mal cobria-lhe as vergonhas, com suas vestes laranjas perfeitamente dobradas à sua frente desculpou-se o último companheiro de Koiko.

—Tsc! Poupe-me de assistir uma cena vergonhosa dessas!- dispensou ela, voltando-se para Yamato que finalmente controlava suas risadas.

—Ah! Esse dia está ficando cada vez melhor!- disse ele se levantando. —Primeiro eu consegui passar um bom tempo com a minha garota, depois um bom passeio pela capital e por fim, depois de uma bela pesca em Kibi, uma peróla dessas em...- olhou para cima por um instante, tentando se localizar. —Hakumai.

—Uhum, noroeste.

—Isso não faz sentido! Como vocês conseguem dizer aonde vocês estão simplesmente olhando o sol?!- protestou Koiko, deixando para lá toda a questão de sua nudez, resumindo-se à cobrir seu dorso com os braços cruzados.

—Você foi arrastado de Kibi até aqui?!- a indagação dessa vez veio de Tanishi, ignorando totalmente a geolocalização estranha que Yamato parecia ter.

—Arrastado não, aquela coisa fugiu e eu tive que nadar atrás.

—Oh, essa é uma grande demonstração de habilidade para natação.- respondera o outro, terminando de vestir seu torso, mal cobrindo uma tatuagem com o símbolo da família Kouzuki sobre o umbigo.

—Que se dane que ele sabe nadar! Como vocês conseguem se localizar só olhando para o sol, cacete?!

—você é realmente incrível...- comentou quase que como uma lamúria Tanishi, seu semblante se fechando e seu cenho se franzindo.

—Sim, sim, eu sei, eu sou demais, agora, voltando para o que importa, o que vocês, estão fazendo aqui, tão longe de casa e em uma situação tão suspeita?- perguntou observando como as roupas dos três já não passavam de farrapos e estavam completamente encharcadas.

Para não mencionar que Koiko estava praticamente nua.

Imediatamente os músculos de Tanishi se enrijeceram e sua mente correu por milhares de cenários e palavras em busca de uma desculpa que pudesse acobertar à perfeição a situação em que seu grupo se encontrava.

Mas seus colegas foram mais rápidos.

—Estávamos caçando suspeitos, você sabe, limpando Wano da escória rebelde de uma vez por todas.

—Sim, sim, nenhuma escória rebelde por aqui, trabalho bem feito, próxima parada: Ringo.- concordou Koiko, acenando com a cabeça algumas vezes antes de estreitar os olhos para o horizonte como se procurasse por alguém suspeito.

 _O QUE ELES ESTÃO PENSANDO?! POR ACASO ELES ACHAM QUE YAMATO É ALGUM IDIOTA!?_ gritou para dentro, no fundo de sua indignação.

—Oh, sim! Caçando rebeldes! Como eu não tinha pensado nisso antes?!- respondeu com os olhos arregalados de espanto e batendo o punho direito sobre a palma da mão esquerda, como quem acabara de ter uma epifania. —Certo! Próxima parada: Ringo! Aqui vamos nós!- ergueu o punho como quem lidera um exército.

 _ELE ACREDITOU?!_ pensou mais perplexo do que aliviado.

—Ah, não! Não precisa se preocupar em nos acompanhar! Nós três conseguimos lidar com o lixo sozinhos!- objetou Koiko, segurando na junção de seu cotovelo direito com a mão oposta e contraindo o músculo de seu braço para demonstrar sua força enquanto que o moreno do grupo acenava com a cabeça em concordância, com os olhos fechados e uma mão em seu queixo.

 _Isso, isso! Não precisamos de ajuda! Vá embora!_ implorou mentalmente

—Oh, claro! Vocês são fortes o bastante sem mim! Eu só ia atrapalhar!- a resposta complacente veio acompanhada de um sorriso envergonhado enquanto ele coçava a nuca, bagunçando seus cabelos albinos. —Ah! Por sinal, como vocês se molharam tanto e rasgaram a roupa de vocês?

 _Rápido, Tanishi! Pense em alguma coisa!_ estava a ponto de murmurar qualquer desculpa.

—Não é nada demais! Nós acabamos estragando nossas roupas porque tivemos que afogar um peixe suspeito agora à pouco, mas isso já passou!- respondeu com um sorriso o Kouzuki - cujas vestes alaranjadas eram às únicas intactas - balançando sua mão como se não passasse de um assunto bobo.

 _AFOGAR UM PEIXE?!_ Tanishi quase se sentiu ofendido por Yamato.

—Ah, certo, certo! Se vocês já afogaram o peixe então não há nada que eu possa fazer!- acenou para eles, dando as costas para o grupo e mandando uma ligeira continência como despedida. —Até mais!- falou por fim, começando à se afastar com um estranho sorriso no rosto.

 _ELE REALMENTE ACREDITOU?!_ Imediatamente o trio suspirou de maneira aliviada.

—CORTA ESSA!- Yamato repentinamente gritou, voltando-se à eles de maneira agressiva.

 _NO FIM ELE NÃO ACREDITOU!!_ Foi o pensamento que ecoou na cabeça dos três.

—Até parece que a senhorita Koiko daria uma foda pelo governo Kouzuki!- ao que Koiko respondeu simplesmente dando de ombros, pouco se importando com a verdade por trás de suas palavras. —E **VOCÊ**! Você é MUITO SUSPEITO! Tudo sobre você parece errado! Até o seu jeito de respirar parece suspeito!- a cada palavra proferida Yamato batia a ponta de seu dedo contra o moreno de sorriso simpático e olhos fechados que não se importava em responder. —E se tem uma coisa que eu sei que Ho'Kitsune Tanishi não é, é caçador de samurais! Então, de-sem-bu-chem.

Ao término de suas palavras ele cruzou os braços numa postura que mimetizava à de Koiko e olhou para cada um dos três rostos à sua frente à espera de respostas.

E num suspiro foi Koiko quem retomou a palavra.

—Nós estávamos investigando algumas cavernas subaquáticas próximo da Capital das Flores quando acabamos sendo arrastados por um Rei dos Mares completamente escroto.

Tanishi suspirou, vendo que não havia mais como esconder ou mesmo sentido em fazê-lo.

—O que vocês estavam investigando?

—Estávamos procurando por ovas.- Tanishi respondeu.

—Ovas? Pra quê? Pro Tsurus?- Yamato franziu a testa, tentando entender o objetivo por trás disso.

—Procurávamos por ovas de carpa.- retomou a palavra o Kouzuki do grupo.

—É, daquelas que sobem às cachoeiras.- completou Koiko.

—Hm... pra quê... ? Não acho que vocês queiram começar à trabalhar com contrabando.

—Nós íamos vender. Essas ovas valem bastante no mercado negro.- respondeu Tanishi, chamando a atenção de Yamato para si.

—E o que vocês iam fazer com o dinheiro?- perguntou por fim o homem grisalho, erguendo a mão para já impedir que Koiko respondesse, olhos colados em Tanishi.

E com um suspiro, ele ergueu seus olhos para encarar os de Yamato e responder.

—Nós íamos vender para Bakuto e usar o dinheiro para fugir de Wano.

E o silêncio imperou por meio minuto, Tanishi remexendo a perna machucada enquanto a ansiedade crescia em seu estômago ao passo que Yamato o encarava de maneira completamente séria.

A crescente tensão só foi cortada quando o mais velho dos dois sorriu um sorriso cheio de dentes, bagunçando os cabelos esverdeados do outro.

—Eu já sabia, tentando sair do país escondido sem nem me contar, hein?! Como eu imaginava! Eu conheço meu irmãozinho como a palma da minha mão!

Um filete cinzento de fumaça subiu do topo da cabeça de Tanishi e seu rosto se avermelhou por completo quando seu irmão mais velho o abraçou.

Sempre achou embaraçoso as demonstrações de carinho exageradas dele.

Principalmente em público.

Pôde ouvir Koiko suspirar cansada por trás de todas às palavras de apoio e amor de seu irmão.

E ela enfim retomou a palavra.

—Bem, agora que você sabe sobre o nosso segredo, o que você pretende fazer? Para o seu bem, é melhor que a sua escolha de palavras envolva algo como "vou ficar de bico calado". Não cheguei até aqui pra por tudo à perder por um tagarela. Sequer estou disposta à correr esse risco.

A ameaça por trás das palavras da mulher foram muito bem captadas por aqueles que as ouviram.

—Ahn?! Como é!? Se coloque no seu lugar, mulher! Quem é você pra tentar ameaçar o grande Yamato-sama?! E por que eu deveria confiar em vocês em primeiro lugar? Quero dizer, eu vou ajudar meu irmãozinho em tudo nessa vida, se ele quer sair do país, ele já está fora! Mas por que eu deveria ajudar a mulher-macho de Wano e a cobra-Kouzuki também?

Cada palavra fora proferida por Yamato com um pesado toque de desdém em sua voz.

—Do que você me chamou?!- mal era possível ouvir as palavras espremidas por entre os dentes de Koiko enquanto ela finalmente descruzava os braços - pouco se importando em expor seus seios - para sacar suas espadas curtas.

—Mah, mah, não se preocupe, Koiko-chan isso não passa de uma ameaça vazia vinda de um homem igualmente vazio que não vale o ar que gastou para nos ameaçar.- provocou o outro ofendido, suas palavras contrastando como tochas no escuro ao sorriso calmo que o mesmo carregava no semblante.

—Oh... quer brigar, é?- foi a resposta imediata do outro, reerguendo sua clava da areia e andando calmamente na direção do outro, um sorriso empolgado de canto enquanto ele apontava sua arma diretamente para o rosto de sua desavença. —Não há palavra conhecida sobre a força de Kouzuki Menma, mas eu acho que terei que espanca-lo um pouco antes de descobrir do que valem as provocações de uma cobra.

Tanishi se colocou na frente de seu irmão, abraçando seu dorso numa parva tentativa de para-lo em seu caminho ao passo de que o sorriso antes escondido no canto agora se expandia de maneira diabólica por todo o rosto do Ho'Kitsune.

—Parem com isso, vocês dois! Agora não é hora pra isso!- disse enquanto seus pés eram arrastados, pela areia.

Por outro lado, Koiko se colocou na frente de Menma, braços cruzados sobre seu busto desnudo e uma carranca séria plantada no rosto, como se a sua mera presença nesta posição fosse o bastante para impedir quaisquer intenções do moreno de avançar.

Em resposta, Menma ergueu suas mãos em sinal de rendição, seu sorriso nunca deixando seu rosto e suas pálpebras sempre fechadas.

—Whoa! Não se preocupe! Longe de mim querer lutar contra um "herói de guerra".- disse ele, abrindo levemente os olhos. —"Yamato, A Besta Demoníaca"... aparentemente dão um nome legal e uma recompensa pra qualquer idiota nos dias de hoje...

—Oh! Então você realmente quer cair pro braço comigo?! Devo admitir, você tem bolas! Nesse caso, vamos resolver agora. A cobra e a besta numa luta sem regras até que um morra ou desista. O que você me diz?

Ao fim de suas palavras Yamato parou, pressionando sua clava contra areia quente da praia, deixando-a perpendicular ao chão, soltando-a apenas para mudar a posição de suas mãos, assumindo assim uma postura pronta para o combate enquanto seu irmão seguia movendo suas pernas contra a areia, tentando de alguma forma afasta-lo da briga(conseguindo nada mais do que cavar um buraco).

—Até seria interessante...- começou, seu sorriso se desmanchando e um tom pesado tomando conta de sua voz enquanto que um toque de tédio surgia em seu olhar desinteressado. —Mas seria rude de minha parte humilhar o irmão de um amigo no campo de batalha quando não há necessidade de lutar. Além do mais, demoraria muito te levar pra um médico, não temos tempo à perder.

—Exatamente. Caso as crianças não tenham percebido, não temos tempo pra briguinhas infantis agora. Agora que finalmente conseguimos a ova, estamos muito longe da Capital das Flores e sequer sabemos onde é o ponto de encontro com o contato do Bakuto.

Impôs Koiko, não deixando espaço para questionamentos de nenhum dos dois lados, mesmo que um destes já tenha concordado.

Com um crispar de sua língua Yamato cedeu, relaxando sua postura, recuando um passo - fazendo Tanishi cair de cara - e levando sua clava de volta para o ombro.

—Justo quando ele tava se mostrando de verdade vocês resolvem cortar o clima...- reclamou com um suspiro. —Bom, bom... ok. Contato do Bakuto, vocês dizem?

—Ah, sim!- exclamou Tanishi, emergindo da areia enquanto corria para o esquecido pergaminho, casualmente jogado alguns metros de onde estavam. —Devíamos nos encontrar com ele essa tarde! Ele já deve estar nos esperando! Droga, eu me esqueci completamente do lugar que ele tinha marcado! Se pelo menos eu conseguisse encontrar o local certo nesse maldito pergaminho!

Reclamou ele com um leve desespero na voz enquanto encarava as letras que ele mesmo havia escrito à procura de respostas.

—Pode esquecer. Esse tipo de gente não gosta de ficar esperando, se vocês marcaram pra agora ele já deve ter ido embora.- disse Yamato olhando para o horizonte continente a dentro.

—Essa não, o que vamos fazer?!- exasperou-se Tanishi.

—Vamos dar um jeito e falar diretamente com o Bakuto.- constatou Koiko como se fosse simples.

—Hm... difícil. Os irmãos problemas costumam andar pelas sombras... acho que seria difícil até mesmo pro Raizou-san saber por onde esses dois andam...- opinou Menma.

—Vocês estão com sorte.- de repente todos os olhos se voltaram para o semblante completamente sério de Yamato. —Eu sei exatamente onde Bakuto vai estar essa noite...

—Deixe-me adivinhar...- começou Koiko. —Você quer desafiar eles?

O comentário alarmou Tanishi de prontidão, o que só se agravou quando a postura séria de seu irmão se desmanchou num sorriso perverso.

—Claro! Bakuto " O Pródigo" e "A Morte Gorda" Tekiya... esses dois são infames por onde passam! Eu não perderia a oportunidade de testar minha força contra a lata de um deles por nada!

A ansiedade era visível na maneira como a mão de Yamato que segurava sua clava parecia estremecer com a mera menção de uma boa luta.

Koiko simplesmente suspirou enquanto Tanishi parecia ter entrado em curto, resmungando preocupações à uma velocidade tão grande que ele provavelmente estava lentamente perdendo alguns anos de vida.

—E então.- Menma tomou a palavra. —Pra onde vamos agora?

Não havia qualquer deixe de provocação na voz ou na atitude do moreno, ainda assim, Yamato crispou a própria língua, olhando com desprezo para o homem antes de continuar.

—Vocês vão descansar naquela casa.- disse apontando para um pequeno casebre que ficava no limite de onde terminava o amarelo da areia e começava o verde da terra. —Eu volto mais tarde com umas mudas pra vocês. Talvez algumas máscaras... vai servir pra disfarce.

Enquanto falava ele voltava à caminhar na direção mar, parando somente quando a voz de seu irmão voltou à ser ouvida.

—Disfarces? Pra que disfarces?- olheiras e rugas pareciam ter simplesmente brotado no rosto do adolescente com o surto que ele acabara de ter.

Yamato parou ao lado da carpa que pescara, pés já mergulhados na água. Olhando de volta para o grupo, mas especificamente para seu irmão, ele respondeu.

—Não muito longe daqui há um vilarejo chamado Shinkai. Ele é relativamente novo, um tanto sem lei e tem crescido muito nos últimos anos, tanto no número de moradores quanto no poder financeiro. Bakuto tá investindo muito em alguns negócios por lá, não é difícil encontrar ele pelas noites. Tudo por debaixo dos panos, claro.

—Em Hakumai? Eu pensei que o território dos irmãos problema fosse Ringo.- indagou Menma.

—Ringo é o território da mãe deles. Mas eles?- balançou a cabeça em negação. —Bakuto têm expandido para cá, abrindo casas de aposta, comprando prostíbulos, oferecendo serviços de proteção e agiotagem para as pessoas mais infelizes entre outros negócios sujos. Por outro lado, o único lugar de Wano que Tekiya não têm influência ainda é a Capital das Flores.

Deu de ombros por fim enquanto Menma franzia a testa, fechando-se em uma expressão pensativa.

—Mas...- Tanishi retomou. — Isso ainda não explica... por que precisamos nos disfarçar?

—Primeiro que a roupa de vocês tá um lixo e vocês precisam ter o mínimo de classe se quiserem estar ao lado do grandioso Yamato-sama!

Koiko bufou com a primeira resposta e ergueu uma sobrancelha com o sorriso sardônico que lentamente surgiu no rosto do homem de cabelos brancos logo depois.

—E segundo que tem um motivo para vocês, a dinastia, não saberem da existência daquele lugar... Shinkai é um ninho repleto de rebeldes! E cada um deles adoraria ter a oportunidade de corta a cabeça de um Kouzuki ou dois!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sim, seis capítulos e 100% de personagens trabalhados até o momento são originais. Os personagens canônicos aparecerão à seu tempo, não se preocupem. Apesar disso, falando sobre os originais, o que têm achado das relações entre eles? Toda essa coisa de rebelião será mais abordada no próximo capítulo(obviamente). Espero também que não tenham se incomodado muito com o Ecchi que eu escrevi aqui, foi mais uma tentativa de alivio cômico, apesar de que eu acho que ele mostra bem como é a personalidade de cada personagem e em retrospecto ele mostra como cada um deles enxerca o outro. Ou não, não sei, estou viajando. Por sinal, Shinkai quer dizer Mar Profundo. Sabe o que isso quer dizer? Nada.  
> Mas sabe o que quer dizer alguma coisa? Uma vida. Sei que vocês não me conhecem, não conhecem minha família ou sabem de qualquer detalhe da minha vida, mas aqui vai um pedaço de informação sobre mim: eu tenho um gato e uma cachorra. Zeus e Athena, respectivamente. São lindos e fofos mas infelizmente, Athena acabou por ser atropelada uma semana atrás. Ela está bem, por assim dizer, mas ela quebrou o maxilar e não temos dinheiro pra pagar a cirurgia. Ela precisa ser operada urgentemente pois a fratura dela é exposta e se ela se não resolvermos isso logo ela vai acabar morrendo. Se vocês tiverem qualquer trocado, gostarem da minha escrita e puderem contribuir, de coração, vocês não sabem o bem que estariam me fazendo. O link pra vaquinha, se puderem ajudar, é este: https://sharity.com.br/salvem-athena?u=acba1c96553011eba2610a64e40af16e  
> E se preferirem contribuir por meios mais diretos, o meu PicPay é @danilo.saraiva.lucas  
> If somehow you're not from Brazil or are not a Portuguese speaker and you want to help me in this cause, please, send me a message and let me know. I'll be eternally grateful for any kind of support to keep my dog alive and I'll retribute later on, when its possible. Thank you for your patience and I apreciate you for being reading and strange language work! That's it, see ya next Sunday!  
> Later!  
> Próximo capítulo sai, se tudo der certo, no próximo domingo! Até lá e se cuidem!

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo
> 
> Agora, mudando drasticamente de assunto, para aqueles que me acompanham de outras estórias, saibam que eu pretendia ser bem mais ativo neste ano. Na realidade, eu planejei postar um total de dezessete fanfics esse ano, entre fanfics novas, fanfics antigas que serão reescritas e repostadas, Inktober, NFS(que ainda vai sair, só que no mês que vem, por mais que isso signifique dois meses de atraso) entre outras coisas, mas ouso dizer que este ano foi ruim para todos e eu não sou exceção: no meio do ano, pouco depois do meu aniversário eu perdi a minha mãe, vítima de um câncer, e alguns meses depois eu perdi também a minha avó por parte de pai, vítima de um infarto, então, como podem imaginar, minha vida ainda está em pedaços demais para que minhas mãos feridas possam remontar. Ainda assim, estou firme na luta como todos e eu não pretendo jogar a toalha. As fics que eram planejadas para sair este ano ficaram para o ano que vem. No entanto, eu estou tentando tornar isso aqui(essas letrinhas que eu escrevo num computador que uns loco na net chama de fanfic) em algo que dê algum retorno. Eu entendo todas as implicações jurídicas que isto pode ter e tenho noção de que não cabe a mim lucrar com nada que não seja originalmente meu, mas apesar disso, eu tive a cara de pau de criar uma campanha no apoia.se e logo mais, depois que eu me organizar certinho, eu começarei a divulga-la aqui(nas notas finais). Não que eu esteja cobrando para escrever, as minhas estórias continuarão sendo gratuitas, é só uma forma de quem puder e quiser contribuir com um autor aleatório dizer "ou, tu é pica, broder". Enfim, meu tempo está acabando e eu tenho muita coisa pra fazer hoje(pelo menos o mengão ganhou, poha), despeço-me de vossas pessoas enquanto enlouqueço sobre meu teclado. Até semana que vem!
> 
> (Previsão para o próximo capítulo: 14/10)


End file.
